His Rose, Her Master
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: It had been seven thousand years, since he betrayed both Humanity and Vampire Kind, forever damning his House. Now, Maximillian Adelhelm Fremont, Patriarch of House Fremont, finds a Beta Vampire in need of help. Will the Vampire King of the Fremont Territory help this lone Beta seek revenge on the one who has cursed her existence? And if Maximillian didn't bring the curse, who did?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 **-Military Laboratory, Seven Thousand Years Ago-**

"This is just unbelievable! I cannot believe how strong those two have gotten with such a short amount of time since their birth!" A Human Scientist said, in surprise, as he looked at the Simulation Data Sheet. His gaze went to the two winged equine-like girls below, the eldest wearing a white and gold body suit, while the youngest wore a navy blue and black one. "According to this latest data, they can already take on an Alpha Level together, and win!"

"Imagine what will happen when they grow up, matured, and have combat experience." A calm, and charming, voice spoke up, making the scientist turn around. Stepping out from the shadows, was a man wearing the Victorian Era Style clothing. His over coat, pants, and undershirt; were a deep sanguine crimson, the coat's tail reaching to the back of his knees. The vest, nearly knee high boots, and tie; were all a matching raven black color. The black accents brought out the crimson color even more, as he placed the black cane further in front of his frame, left hand placed on to its ruby jewel. "They may be strong enough to attack an Omega Level by then… I will have to be careful, when that happens. You may sic those two sweet things on me."

The scientist watched, as the sanguine dressed man moved the shoulder length silver hair a bit, revealing his snow white skin, blackened lips, and red eyes. When he was given a fanged grin, the scientist nervously shook his head. "O-Of course not, Lord Maximillian! Our government would never dare to endanger the very one who ensured our people's survival! With your assistance and willingness in our endeavor, House Fremont will not be touched by our forces."

"Do not blame me, if I do not believe you, Eric. I may not look it, but I have been around a very long time and know the Human Nature far better than you." The man stepped forward, moving the cane with his left hand and in time with his right foot, taking a spot at the observation window. "Tell me, how are my girls doing today? I wish for a full report on their current condition and situation."

"W-Well, after we engineered the first three types of Equis Test Subjects, and designed a single ruling class made up of all three, to help control them… These two were the only ones to survive the bonding process, but only because of your blood that was added to the process." He suddenly stopped, drawing Maximillian's attention. "If you do not mind me asking, my lord, but why these two?"

The question drew a quiet laugh from Maximillian. "Do you know what my full name, in German, mean, dear Eric?" He asked, the scientist shaking his head. "Maximillian Adelhelm Fremont… My surname, or House Name, means 'Guardian of Freedom'. While my name means, when put together, 'The Greatest Noble Protector'. When I was born, my parents foresaw great things in me." His gaze went back to the sisters, both having taken notice of him and waved excitedly. Maximillian smiled at them, and waved back. "Like my parents, when I saw those two, I foresaw great things from them as well."

"A shame, then." Erick's words earned a confused look from his well-dressed companion. "The higher ups, due to how well those two turned out, plan on having their growth rate increased and matured until they are perfect for breeding more of their kind… They fear making mistakes again, and plan on not messing with the current perfection."

The way he had said those words in a nonchalant manner, the total disregard for their lives, angered Maximillian. If a stare could kill, Eric's blood and limps would be scattered all over the observation room, his blood painting the very walls of the place. Though, the only signs of Maximillian's murderous intent, were his slightly extended claws and his hard stare. Those two were born from _his_ blood, damn well his children and heir, yet Eric dared to say such things within his presence!

When Eric looked back up at Maximillian, he was met with a charming smile and excited look. "Well, Eric? Do continue, I wish for a full report on my dearest Agneta and Cecania."

"What do those names mean, if I may ask? Before I continue, of course, my lord… A Scientist's Curiosity." Eric asked, his curiosity being true.

"I named the eldest Agneta Ilyse Fremont, which means 'Pure Noble'. While the youngest was named 'Cecania Lenya Fremont', her name means 'Free Little Angel'." Maximillian answered, gently tapping his fingers against the cane's ruby.

Eric twitched a bit, due to the youngest one's name. "No offense, Lord Maximillian, but 'Cecania' is anything _but_ a Little Angel." The silver haired man raised an eyebrow, before both watched the newest simulation start up. "Unlike Agneta, she is more prone to violence, has even attacked her guards a time or two. While her older sister is stronger, she is also more intelligent and manipulatively clever. She managed to get a full fifteen man armed escort to the library, and ensure that no one bothered her while there. But…"

"But?" Maximillian repeated.

"We haven't seen it in Agneta, thankfully, yet… But Cecania has gone berserk a few times, and gained a thirst for blood." Eric said, gaining his companion's full attention even more, with this development. "We call it 'Nightmare Mode', since her coat turns pitch black, she gains fangs, and her eyes become rather predatory." The scientist flipped through some of his paperwork, scanning for a certain incident report until he reached it. "AH, here we go. She managed to rip through the Emergency Response Troopers sent to contain her, then tear her way into the holding cells for the other Equis Test Subjects we had created. Those Cecania managed to bite, or drink from, soon gained bat-like features about them, very few growing violent and gaining the same thirst as her. We were forced to isolate all those who had that strange mutation, for fear of them going berserk as well, but they follow her every command… In Nightmare Mode or not."

"So, Agneta gained my ability to charm and keen intellect… While Cecania gained my savagery and thirst?" Maximillian summed up, rubbing his chin. "Interesting… I am guessing that is the full report?" Eric gave a nod. "Alright… By the way, I understand that there are many other projects besides Project Equis?"

"Oh, yes, there are, my lord! Project Centaur, Gargoyle, Gryphon, and Discord. The first two turned out to be complete failures, the only surviving test subjects becoming far too aggressive to handle. Project Gryphon is going steady, but the subjects require incentive to do anything they are told. While the last?" Eric suddenly became even more nervous, earning a raised brow from his companion. "The only surviving test subject is uncontrollable, and became unpredictable. His powers have gone to the lengths we cannot understand or calculate, and so he has been put into Level Ten Containment. A 'to only be released in dire need' type situation."

"So, the promising project, at this very moment, is Project Equis?" Maximillian asked.

Eric gave a nod, going through his paperwork and documents on the clipboard. "That is correct, Lord Maximillian. Once the acceleration process begins next week, we will be able to start introducing a Breeding Program with male test subjects from the other three types… There is no telling what we'll get from this, since their body chemistry has been so drastically changed from the original genetic coding." He suddenly looked to his pale companion, smiling up at him. "Thanks to you, my lord, we have solved our Vampire Problem! Soon, we will have nothing to worry about!"

"That is very true, Eric, nothing at all." Maximillian said, with a quiet chuckle, and walked towards the exit. Eric waved goodbye to him, but once he was outside? The Omega Level Vampire's expression became deathly serious, his red eyes narrowing. "Nothing at _all_." Maximillian's voice was deeper, almost echoing, while his fangs had grown longer than a normal vampire's length.

Later that night, the entire facility was quiet, the patrols doing their rounds while contractors were either working overtime or fast asleep. Everything was just another night at the facility, no threats were nearby, patrols were calling in all clears, and not even a cricket made a sound within the corridors. When the clock struck midnight, the moon at its peak, and the guards changing shifts…

 _He_ chose to strike.

The Main Research Laboratory suddenly exploded! Flames quickly spreading to other sections of the facility. Alarms started to blare, red lights flashing all over the facility. "Alert! Alert! All units, to your battle stations, we are under attack! I repeat, we are under attack! This is not a drill! Fire Crews, report to Laboratory Seven in full gear!" The intercoms shouted, trying to rouse all personnel from their beds.

In mere moments, Emergency Response Troopers were rushing to their posts throughout the facility. However, as they were rushing, the military and contractor barracks exploded! Followed by the Storage Facilities, then the Fuel and Ammo Depots! Chaos ensued after, wounded starting to pile up and none have seen their attackers yet. It became far worse, when the Medical Facility went up in a fiery inferno. The commanders began to panic, each strike was timed and precise. Their first attack was meant to alarm them, to create a challenge for the attackers. The next four were meant to wound and cripple them. While the last had been the most devastating blow out of their attack, to ensure a high body count. They soon figured out, through his tactics and knowledge of their facility, who it was they were facing at the moment… Along with the fact, they were too late to stop him from achieving his objective.

Within the Test Subject Holding Facility, which was too far away from the main facility to suffer any damage, a single squad of Emergency Response Troopers guarded the hallway leading to Humanity's last hope. They were well armed, trained, and ready to take on whatever was attacking the facility. Though, hearing the death screams of their comrades within the facility started to unnerve these troopers. They could hear metal tearing through body, rending flesh, blood spattering on the ground or walls, and sounds of jaws tearing into flesh.

The Troopers were shaking, even as the hallway lost power for a few moments, the backup generators coming online and turning the emergency lights on. They sorely wished it really hadn't done that.

Stepping from the darkness, like a specter of their demise, they witnessed a crimson clad knight, whose armor was decorated with black accents, slowly appear. The black blade, in his right hand, dripped with the blood of their comrades while his left hand held the decapitated head of another trooper. It did not help that they saw blood spatter, from his previous victims, staining his armor. The crowned, with an onyx jewel on the centered spike, Crusader's Great Helm stared at the Troopers in front of him.

"Are we going to do this the easy way, or how your friends chose to? You only have one chance to walk away." His voice echoed, right arm flexing and throwing off the blood on his blade. The Troopers began to flex their own arms, despite knowing this knight far surpassed what their training intended, and ready to pull the triggers to their assault rifles.

In a speed far too fast for them to comprehend, the Knight's body was incased within shadow. He had dropped the had on to the ground, and suddenly vanished from sight. The Troopers were all frozen, each one unable t move their bodies, but were wide eyed at what just happened. The Sergeant, who stood at their rear, strained his entire boy just so he could look back. There, standing at the door they were guarding, was the Crimson Knight's black cloak covered back. He managed to look down, and saw that the sword was drenched in fresh blood. These Troopers were not even close to being a match for an Omega Level Vampire.

The knight threw the blood off of his sword again, before starting to type the aces code on the door's key panel. "Pity." The moment Maximillian whispered that word, the Troopers all split apart from differing slicing arcs. Their blood sprayed all over the hallway, none were spared his blade's edge. The key panel turned green, allowing the doors to open, but Maximillian only had half a second to avoid beams of both solar and lunar energy. "If I had been an Alpha Class, or lower, that would have destroyed my head and heart." He said, looking back at the combat ready sisters. "Agneta, Cecania, is that how you say hello to your father?"

Their response wasn't voiced, but instead shown. Both sisters hugged the blood covered Vampire Knight, each whimpering apologetically to him. They knew _why_ he had come for them, Maximillian never having told the scientists that is blood allowed a mental link between him and the sisters. He had informed them of their plan for the pair, and then what he planned to do instead. They agreed to help anyway possible, like the good daughters they are, but he could not contact them while in combat, he needed to concentrate. So, when the doors opened, they did not know who it was that opened them.

Their tight, and sudden, embrace told Maximillian all he needed to know. He returned their hug, one arm for each sister, and whispered his next words. "Now, now, my lovelies… It is time to get your children and leave this place for good. Isn't that right." His gaze went to a nearby, blinking, security camera. " _Eric_."

The scientist, deep within the spell Maximillian had placed on him moments before infiltrating the Holding Facility, typed away at the Test Subject Holding Facility's control consol. When his master asked the question, a wide and depraved grin appeared on Eric's face. "Y-Yes, my master." His tone was excited, the spell filling him with unbelievable pleasure for obeying Maximillian's commands, and pressed the "Release" key on screen.

Holding Cell after Holding Cell started to unlock, restraints releasing. The two sisters lead the test subjects to freedom, while Maximillian dealt with any possible opposition. When only _three_ cells remained on lock down, Eric lifted a Trooper's blood pistol up, placing it against his temple.

Every bit of control his consciousness had mustered tried to fight the spell, but Maximillian's hold was far too strong for a normal mortal human. With a depraved, wide, happy, grin; Eric shouted his final words out loud. "Long Live King Fremont!" With that, a gunshot echoed throughout the hallway, just before a bomb's timer hit zero… Destroying all research data on Project Equis.

In a span of a thousand years, after this incident, both sides of the Human and Vampire forces wiped each other out. Those survivors of the Project Equis believed it was done at the hands of their newly dubbed diarchy, who strangely aged until they were mature adults, then stopped aging all together. To help erase the Equis Origins being that of being used as weapons, the Royal Sisters rewrote history and even changed their names to "Celestia" and "Luna" to help ensure that it was believed.

Within the following years of survival, only the Royal Sisters remembered their true origins, along with a mysterious third. Bu, like the two Warring Races that brought them into existence, he also disappeared without a trace to the populace. After another two thousand years, a strange curse started to appear, one where Equestrians started to feed off the blood of other Equestrians. Initially, the sisters feared it was his accidental doing, but found out he had absolutely nothing to do with it… His bloodline nowhere near these incidents. This curse left the Royal Sisters with only one option, they needed to contain it before their people repeat the mistakes of the "Forgotten Ones".

All the while, keeping their greatest threat and secret in check. Which came a lot easier, when the abnormal abilities given to Equestrians seeped into the scared lands. The unpredictable nature of this energy, which they named "Magic", was used to make life a lot easier for them. The over use of "magic" from the Equestrians, and the land around them, caused another strange occurrence

Marks started to appear on their upper thighs, when an Equestrian exhibited a special talent. Their childish designs made the Royal Sisters giggle a bit, finding them rather cute. Thus, the term "cutie mark" had been created.

And so, this leads us to the current situation of the present.

 **-Present Day, Couple of Miles from Ponyville-**

Vinyl Scratch ran fast as the mare possibly could, heading straight for Ponyville. She was being chased by strangely cloaked ponies, wearing gray and brown colored clothing. Normally, something like this would not be a problem or her, five ponies are easy targets for this mare. Except… The sun had only _just_ started setting, and these ponies knew who she is, along with _what_ she is. Thy are now hell-bent on killing her, and Vinyl was not keen on dying a second time within her life time.

Granted, she hated what that bastard of a stallion did to her, and it took every bi of gathered willpower to escape his hold over her. For a while, she just wanted to die and stop feeding off of small animals and other ponies, but she also realized that her former Master was doing this to some other unfortunate soul. The mare, in good conscious, could not die just so another could take her place.

She swore to end him, before dying, two-hundred years ago. Her hunt was not easy, often running into her former Master's lackeys or his new 'children', instead of the Enclave's, as he called it, Lord. Vinyl made quite a few friends over the years, including a unicorn scientist from Canterlot, that wanted to help her. He was able to create a strange ointment that kept the sun's harmful rays from touching her, and magenta contacts to keep any pony from find out. The ointment gave her bleach white coat a pale cream color, but that was a price to pay for her to keep this kind of disguise.

That brought her to the mare's newest friend, Octavia Melody, an earth pony mare she had saved from another Beta Vampire. She suggested Vinyl take up a persona while in her disguise, to help keep her secret better. In which the unicorn mare adorned the guise of the silent "DJ PON-3", a Night Life Dubstep DJ. It helps, and Octavia lets Vinyl stay at her apartment.

Which brings her to the now, in which Vinyl was investigating rumors about a vampire not too far from Ponyville. She had wondered why Twilight and her friends had not gone after it, yet, until she ran square into a Vampire Hunter Trap. Now, she is trying to escape the highly trained killers, that cannot tell a good vampire from the bad ones.

Befroe she could reach the small country town; four more Hunters had cut her off! Counting the five behind her, it was obvious they did not want to underestimate the mare, and Vinyl did not know if she should feel honored or worried about that.

So, instead of rushing head on into them, the mare quickly banked right! This forced her to enter the Everfree Forest, but it also put those Hunters behind her again. Vinyl knew fighting was impossible, they could overwhelm her in seconds, so out running them was the best option for this situation. This is something she could do, her vampire abilities giving the her in-pony speed. However, in her mad dash to out run the Hunters, Vinyl did not notice the cloaked figure she cut off, accidently drawing his attention.

"Interesting…" The figured whispered, watching the mare dash off.

 **-Ponyville, Dusk-**

Vinyl poked her head out from behind a tree, quickly scanning the small town. Her keen senses did not pick up anything abnormal about Ponyville, and the mare had lost the Hunters shortly after entering the Everfree Forest. She did not want to drop her guard, but Vinyl wanted to make sure those Hunters hadn't harmed Octavia. Vampire Hunters were so zealous about their duties, they would kill ponies for even associating with a vampire, with or without knowledge of it. The entirety of Ponyville was safe, since Twilight was a princess, but Octavia was still in danger of their wrath… Especially if they find the bite marks on her arm, the very reason why the earth pony mare always wears long sleeved shirts.

The chellist often offered to help Vinyl, when she absolutely _needed_ pony blood. Animal blood often helped, but she still required another pony's blood. She was only a Beta Vampire, Alphas being the only ones able to survive on animal blood alone, but those lower than them needed it. So, to avoid accidently turning her into one or mistaken for a vampire, Vinyl drank what she needed from Octavia's forearm… Making sure the earth mare doesn't come into contact with her own blood shortly after.

Deciding it was worth the risk, to protect her best friend, Vinyl took a step outside of the forest's safety… Regretting that decision shortly afterwards.

Before she could even react to it, a silver orb had been shot towards the mare! The Vampire Power draining metal struck her right on the forehead, instantly negating all her powers and abilities the moment it came into contact with her skin. The orb actually repelled her entire body into the air, which caused further damage when Vinyl's head struck against a large tree trunk.

She quickly spat out blood, her own head bleeding from both impacts. Vinyl's vision started to blur and blacken, but she could see the gray cloaks coming out of hiding. Before she finally blacked out, a younger one suddenly yelled. "Got her!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"Got her!" One of the Hunters yelled, as they came out of hiding. "Talk about luck, good thing Striker predicted she'd come back here, and mask our scent."

"I figured there was a reason she has stayed within this town for so long, this one is normally nomadic, and would come back to check on that reason." Hunter "Striker" said, before drawing a silver stake from his cloak. "Now, let us end this abomination's existence, and be done with it."

The moment they headed towards the unconscious Vinyl, the sun had finally set. When the darkness of night overtook the land, each Hunter became aware of the, countless, red eyes staring right at them from within Everfree Forest. Those numerous, unblinking, eyes unnerved the stalwart Hunters. Striker, believing it was some sort of illusion, took a single step forward. Within moments, the Vampire Hunters found themselves within a raging torrent of black ravens! The dark feathered birds creating a tornado of feathers around them.

"H-How is this even possible!? We were only told of one Vampire, and it was a Beta!" Striker yelled, trying to swat the large birds away from him. "These ravens belong to, at the very least, a powerful Alpha Level Vampire!"

The torrent ended, when a cloak was thrown out, causing the black feathered birds to suddenly disappear from sight. The Vampire Hunters started to recover, not believing that they had accidently pulled a rookie mistake of not checking the area themselves. Though, they became confused after noticing Vinyl was now missing. "W-What? Where did she go? That Vampire was out cold!" The youngest of their group, who had been the one to strike Vinyl, shouted.

Though, Striker had noticed that a member of their group was frozen, staring at something. "Dart? Everything alrigh-?" He then noticed the urine at Dart's feet, something just utterly _terrified_ him! A Vampire Hunter terrified enough to wet himself!

"W-WE need to run, now!" Dart shouted.

"Why do we-?"

"Because of _that_!" He interrupted Striker, pointing towards the top of a nearby lamp post.

They all followed where he was pointing, seeing a figure standing on top of said lamp post, one foot on the light while the other crossed behind it. His clothing was that of a higher end noble's attire, giving a royal feeling, with its primary color being crimson and secondary being black. His black cloak, shoulders cued upward, covered most of his form, but they managed to see the shoulder length silver hair, snow white skin, and red eyes locked on to them. He wore a red mask over his half of his face, but they all knew a Vampire when they saw it. What was worse, this newcomer held Vinyl Scratch, bridal style, in his arms with a cane tucked between his left.

The mare's head rested against his broad chest, her injury had already somehow stopped bleeding. "Why should we run from this guy, Dart? We out number him, literally, nine to one."

"Cannon, you idiot, get a good look at this guy!" Dart shouted, terror within his eyes. "When we each joined the order, they told us about _one_ Vampire we should never cross blades with." The Hunter's eyes examined the figure before him, his mind connecting each piece with the description. "Hair silver as the moon's light. Skin pale as the snow of winter. His eyes carry the sight of a killer, the truest of hunters. Clad in the clothing of crimson, the blood of his past victims, adorning the night's very darkness as his cloak. To know you stand before a Monster, even among other Vampires, is to realize that he is no pony… But a Child of the Forgotten Ones."

"My, my, one versed in forbidden knowledge. What has gotten into those two, just allowing such a thing to happen with the common folk." The figure taunted, his rather charming voice unnerving the Hunters.

"To better protect them, and Equestria, the Hunters dared to research what is forbidden!" Dar quickly looked back at his companions. "We need to leave, and get-!"

"Oh, that is not going to happen." His voice was _much_ closer to Dart, and the Hunter could see the sheer terror in his comrades. Slowly, Dart turned around and came face to chest with a Vampire of Nightmares for Hunters. When he looked up, all Dart saw were Maximillian's pin point red irises looking down at him. "Because you are going to forget ever seeing me, or this little rose of a mare, and _sleeeeeeeep_."

The last word had been drawn out, Dart instantly realizing what it had been. "Quick, don't look into his-!" Too late, they were all taken by his spell, and fell to the ground… Each Hunter fast asleep.

Maximillian grinned behind his mask, before looking at the unconscious Vinyl. His keen eyes had already examined her injuries and the humanoid Vampire knew she was in critical condition. The fact she was so close to a vampire his level; her minor wounds had been healed. But there were major, internal, ones that require much more work to mend. With a deep sigh, he smiled down at her. "You shall owe me, greatly, little rose. I will have to travel a great deal, and deal with two angry daughters, for you."

The two suddenly vanished within a burst of raven feathers, leaving them behind like a calling card… Maximillian not even noticed a cream colored, pink haired, pegasus mare with a hoof over her muzzle. She could not believe what she had just been a witness to.

 **-Unknown. Three Days Later-**

Vinyl's eyes slowly opened up, the mare regaining consciousness. But, when she fully did so, her head felt like somepony had just struck her in the head with a sledgehammer, she rather not admit as to how she knows what that feels like, it was a very bad day. Placing a hand on to her aching head, the mare leaned up in the bed she was in-wait… Bed?

The mare instantly looked down, noticing that she was sitting in a Canterlot Style bed, with electric blue sheets and comforter. Vinyl was still wearing her punk rocker outfit, the attire torn from the prior events. Her gaze went from the bed, to the high society styled room around her, noticing all the royal décor. The chairs and sofas looked rather comfortable, and soft, possibly made from fabric imported directly from Saddle Arabia. The transparent blue drapes, a silver light shining through, flowed with some sort of breeze. The room itself was lit by candle light, placed in certain areas of the room to help those inside see. This placed looked like the inside of a Princess' personal chamber!

The sound of a doorknob turning suddenly caught Vinyl's attention, her body tensing as she watched the door slowly open. Though, when a Canterlot Castle Maid walked in, carrying a smooth red silk dress, Vinyl relaxed. The unicorn mare's coat as a glistening yellow, her mane being a red wine color. The maid placed the dress on to a nearby chair, smiling. "There we go, washed, cleaned, pressed, and ready to go." Her emerald eyes went to Vinyl, the newcomer just now realizing that their guest was up. "Oh! You're finally awake!" She giggled, bowing a little from her waist. "Greetings, my lady, I am Harmony Bell and the maid assigned to assist you, during your stay here at Fremont Castle… His Majesty is waiting for you in his personal study, just down the hall.

Vinyl raised an eyebrow, somewhat confused by this. "Harmony Bell" and what she just said. "Fremont Castle? I have never heard of such a place."

"Oh, that is because this place is a closely guarded secret, my lady! Only the staff here, and their majesties, know of Castle Fremont's existence." Harmony Bell's tone was chipper and innocent, far too happy for Vinyl's tastes. She grabbed the silk dress, and gently placed it on to Vinyl's lap. "Now, let us save the questions for later, we cannot leave His Majesty waiting. I am very sure he is already aware of you being awake. Best get a shower and changed, I will take you to him once you are finished, my lady."

Hesitantly, Vinyl pulled the blankets back so that she could get up, but noticed that she was also sitting on a pile of dirt underneath it, shortly after. Carefully, she lowered a hand down, and scooped up a handful of the soil. It had a strange, soothing, effect on her, making the mare pull it closer to her muzzle. Taking a careful sniff, of the soil's scent, the mare's eyes went wide at the familiar smell. " _T-This is… It c-can't be._ " Her mind screamed, her hands shaking. The mare needed answers, and there was currently only one way of her getting them.

When she stood up, looking around, Harmony Bell smiled and bowed again. "Your personal showers are behind the door, on your right, my lady. I will be right outside, while you get ready." With that, the maid left Vinyl alone.

After taking a hot shower, causing the protective ointment to wash off, the mare just stared at the red silk dress on her bed. Something really seemed off about this whole situation, and she really did not wish to indulge the Lord of Castle Fremont. However, she could not approach him in nothing but a bath towel, since it seems like Harmony Bell had come in, while she was taking a shower, and collected her torn clothes. So, if she wanted answers, Vinyl will have to play house guest, and approach the lord while wearing the dress given to her.

The mare released her towel, allowing it to fall down to the floor, exposing her naked, pure white coated, body. Carefully, Vinyl picked the dress up from her bed, noticing a matching pair of red silk panties within the dress' creases. "Well, at least I won't be fully naked under this dress." She muttered, placing the dress back on to the bed, and slipping the panties on, her electric blue tail slipping through an opening on the back. Once they were on, and were sitting just right, she slipped the tight fitting dress on… Noticing that there were no sleeves, a front and back V-Cut, and a slit exposing her right leg all the way up to mid-thigh.

When she looked into a nearby vanity mirror, Vinyl had to admit… She looked _hot_. This thought was increased, after she stepped out and noticed that Harmony Bell was blushing at how well the other mare wore the dress. "U-Um, f-follow me, my l-lady. His Majesty's personal study i-is this w-way." The maid headed towards the study, her blush remaining.

As the two walked, Vinyl noticed the countless suits of Sentinel Style black armor. They stood on guard, upon decorative stands, with halberds in hand and arming words at their hips. These suits of emotionless armor gave off the feeling that they _were_ the castle guard. She also noticed another thing, the suits of armor weren't made for ponies, and something was watching them. Slowly, vinyl looked back and went wide eyed at what she saw.

The suits of armor, that they had passed, were now watching the two mares.

"Don't worry, long as you're not a threat to His Majesty, his House, guests, or staff; they will ignore you." Harmony Bell said, dumbstrucking Vinyl at how nonchalant she was being about empty suits of armor moving on their own! "The study isn't very far now."

They approached a decent sized double door, the wood blackened with red accents adorning its framing. The strange designs depicted a black rose, upon a red stem, on each door. Harmony Bell grasped the golden door handle, and gently pulled it down. The maid slowly pushed forward, passing into the study, before standing with the door. She canted her head down, smiling as Vinyl entered.

"Your Majesty? Your guest has arrived." She spoke out loud, looking towards a lone royal chair, sitting and facing towards a blazing fireplace.

"Thank you, Harmony, you may go. She and I have much to discuss before _they_ arrive." A calm, yet charming, voice echoed from behind the chair.

Vinyl was about to ask what he meant, before noticing that Harmony Bell's coat had become pale. "Y-Your Majesty, what in Equestria did you do _this_ time? They are already at a short fuse, since you have decided to go out on your own, and take strolls without their knowledge. Somepony might see you, and panic!"

The voice chuckled a bit, before sounds of a newspaper page turning followed. "All I did, was rescue our guest, and ensure her speedy recovery. No, I did not bite her, Harmony. Ms. Scratch was already afflicted when I found her, she was attacked by their overzealous hunters." The Lord replied, followed by a rather cheerful hum. "Don't you think that everything should be ready for their arrival? They'll be here soon."

"Oh dear, you're right! Their Majesties will be furious with you! I need to tell the others, and get the jasmine tea ready!" Harmony Bell quietly left, shutting the door behind herself, but Vinyl heard the maid shout. "Why must you be so difficult, Your Majesty!" Which earned a playful chuckle from him.

Vinyl was honestly confused by what just happened, and looked back at the occupied chair and burning fireplace. It was obvious that the lord as not going to be getting up anytime soon, and walked towards the mysterious noble. As she rounded the large chair, the Lord of Castle Fremont's entire upper body was covered by the Equestrian Daily Newspaper, his right leg crossed over his left. His crimson trousers were cut off by he nearly knee-high black boots. Their triangle shaped ends told Vinyl this was not a pony. Possibly the same kind of creature that could wear the suits of armor within the hallway.

Her gaze went from the mysterious lord and to the left, seeing a completely new suit of crimson armor with black accents. The helmet was rectangular shape, with an angled face and visor going forward. The shoulder guards, knee guards, and forearm protectors; were spiked. The helmet had a four pronged crown, the center spike having an onyx jewel embedded into it. Held in the suit of armor's gauntlets, a black bladed single edged sword kept its tip against the floor. There was even a raven black cape draped over its back.

This armor gave off an eerie aura, somewhat spooking Vinyl, so she turned her gaze towards the fireplace. Curious to see, as to why the lord positioned his chair towards it, Vinyl examined every inch of the area. She found, placed above said fireplace, an early Equestrian Painting of the Royal Sisters! They were still in their younger years, Celestia's mane being a pink color, while Luna's being an icy blue. They were wearing robed like red dresses with strands of matching fabrics draped from their backs to both wrists. Around both of their necks, were black jewelry collars with a familiar red stemmed black rose, hanging from a metal lope, giving off a royal necklace piece.

Whoever did this painting was some master artist! They managed to paint every hair in their coats and mane, detailed every feather. Had it not been framed, Vinyl would have believed she had been looking into a portal to the past. That was when she noticed, the very fireplace in front of her, was behind the younger Royal Sisters in the painting!

"Do you like the family portrait? Painted it myself, so that my guests may see those two, as I do." The lord's voice caused Vinyl to whip around, seeing Maximillian staring right back at her, newspaper on his lap, head resting in the palm of his right hand. "I am glad you are up and about. You were unconscious for the past three days, the staff and I feared you would not wake up." His gaze went to the dress Vinyl was wearing, smirking a bit. "That dress looks good on you, please. It is yours to keep."

The mare just looked at him, unfamiliar with the kind of Vampire in front of her. Vinyl could smell the blood and death everywhere on him, it was terrifyingly intoxicating. Something about this particular vampire terrified her, far more than her former Master ever could have, even on his bad days. This guy, from what he is allowing her to sense, was on a whole new level of sheer power. "T-Thanks, not to sound ungrateful or anything, but I have a couple of questions-?"

"What happened to the Hunters and where did I get the soil of your birth from?" Maximilian asked, for her, the mare simply nodding. "For the first question, I surprised them before knocking each Hunter out, erasing their memory of you and I with a simple spell. As for the second question?" He simply showed the newspaper's front page, which read. " **Canterlot Street Destroyed, Authorities Baffled!** " The picture was of a back street in Canterlot, the cobble stone completely destroyed and ground dug up. "The smell was all over you. Only difficult part was getting to Canterlot and breaking that stone out of my way."

The fact that he did something not even _Alphas_ dared to do, unnerved Vinyl quite a bit. No vampire would dare make themselves known so close to the Royal Sisters, fearing that Celestia would destroy them with her Solar Magic. Yet, sitting in front of her, was one willing to destroy a Canterlot Street and retrieve a bit of dirt without care of them spotting him.

"You are lucky to be alive, though. The only reason I was forced to retrieve the soil of your birth, was because you have been separated from your Alpha for far too long." His words made her go wide eyed, looking towards the strange vampire. "I know you have been growing weaker, with each passing year, a Beta cannot be separated from their Alpha for very long, yet you have done so for one hundred and fifty years. Do you not fear turning into a Ghoul?"

"I-I will be fine, no need to-?"

"In your current state, there is no possible way for you to fend off even the weakest of Alphas." Maximillian, bluntly, stated and caused Vinyl to flinch. "I have been keeping a very close eye on you, Vampire who hunts other Vampires." His red eyes suddenly locked on to her. "Have you not ever wondered, why Alphas have appeared in every place that has been home to you, except for Ponyville? Why not even a strong Alpha, such as your former Master, dares to come anywhere near such a place?"

Her eyes widen, memories of all her pony friends being killed not long after she arrived, yet no harm has come to the ones in Ponyville. Vinyl honestly thought that she had done such a good job hiding, for the past ten years. But, the _real_ now sitting right in front of her. They have been too afraid of _another_ vampire this whole time, who had just now revealed himself to her.

A fanged grin appeared on Maximillian's lips, as she realized it. "Betas could never tell territory lines that well, making mishaps happen all the time, but an Alpha do not have much trouble and do their best to have any of their Betas steer clear of a stronger Vampire's Territory." He uncrossed his legs, before placing the left over his right this time. "Now… Do you know how a Beta can be free of their Master's hold, and not gradually grow weaker until they are nothing but a mindless, ravaging, Ghoul?" Vinyl shook her head, as Maximillian gave a nod. "Understandable, most Alphas do not wish to give up their pets that easily… The answer is simple. A Vampire, stronger than the current Alpha, just needs to drink the Beta's Blood… Breaking the other's hold."

Vinyl's eyes shot open, as she stepped back and away from the other vampire, instantly covering the faded bite scar under her white coat. "No way, in Tartarus, am I getting rid of one Master, just to be claimed by another!" She argued, glaring at the seated vampire in front of her.

Maximilian just looked at her, with a raised brow. "Really? Even if that means you, yourself, will become an Alpha?"

That comment caused her to falter, quite a lot, not expecting such a response. "W-What? T-That's impossible! An Alpha cannot turn a Beta into another Alpha, unless they drink _all_ of that Alpha's blood!" Vinyl stuttered, but felt a chill run down her spine, when he gave her a wide grin.

"Oh, sweet little rose, your first mistake was assuming that I am just a mere Alpha. I am quite sure; you can sense otherwise." He continued to hold the bone chilling grin. "Did you not believe that there could be something stronger than an Alpha? Something stronger, to keep Alphas from going too crazy with their thirst?" Maximillian's words echoed within Vinyl's mind, her eyes going wide. "Ah, so the realization of the fabled Omega existing now appearing within your mind?" Before Vinyl knew it, Maximillian was now towering over her, making it seem like he was larger than life itself. "So, how do you feel about such a thought, now? To no longer be bound, like a Beta? To have the freedom of an Alpha?"

"W-What is the catch?" She asked, her eyes locked on to Maximillian's matching ones. It was almost like she was in a trance, because Vinyl did not even notice that he had wrapped his cloak fully around her body, the mare exposing her original bite to him. "What h-happens to me?" Her eyes lulled, half asleep, as both ears flatten back into her mane. In all honesty, Vinyl actually felt safe within his cloaked embrace, rather than threatened.

"Only that you become a vassal, and member of House Fremont, just like the days I am quite sure you're familiar with, little rose." He whispered into Vinyl's ear, allowing his mouth to open up and hover over her exposed neck. "If you accept, and join my house, I shall shatter his hold over you, like a glass on stone… Freeing you to hunt both he, and his ilk, with my blessing and power at your back."

She was, indeed, familiar by what he had meant, to be a vassal of House Fremont. While she will be bound to him, obviously, being an Alpha meant that she could do a great many things without his permission. To be her own mare again, to do as she please without fear of being mind controlled. To be forced to do anything for another, to have her will taken away. To be used as a doll for another's pleasure. Vinyl would even be allowed to say no, within reason of course. Not to mention, as an Alpha, she could go toe to toe with her former Master. There was also the fact that this Lord of Castle Fremont had power within Canterlot, seeing how he had a servant from the very Castle within the Equestrian Capital.

With her eyes still half open, a wide grin formed on her muzzle. Vinyl exposed her _entire_ neck to him. "I-I accept… Master."

Those three words were all Maximillian needed, before he leaned fully over. In seconds, his long fangs punctured the old bite mark, sinking deeper into Vinyl's neck. The pain of his bite only lasted for a split second, before it was replaced by utter bliss and pleasure. She actually let out an erotic moan, her legs shaking weakly, her arms wrapping around the lord's chest, a deep crimson blush appearing on her face. Compared to that terrifying moment, two-hundred years ago, his bite was by _far_ better! Her former Master made her feel every ounce of pain, as he drained the life from her body… But not _him_. Every second was filled with unbelievable pleasure, her entire body heating up and becoming unbearable between her legs, Vinyl actually thought of _begging_ him not to stop.

It was during this moment of bliss, that Harmony Bell opened the study's doors. "Your Majesty, they have arrived-!" The maid's eyes went wide, seeing what was transpiring in front of her. All Harmony Bell could see, was Maximilian leaning over on to the right side of Vinyl's neck, his cloak wrapped fully around her. She had a full view of the other mare's pleasure filled face, her tongue lulled out while releasing heated breaths… Even Vinyl's hooves were shifting, weakly, within Maximillian's hold, her electric blue tail shifting around excitedly. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Your M-M-M-Majesty…."

The scene had caused Harmony Bell's mind to go haywire, unable to believe what she is seeing right now, wondering why he could not just wait until after _they_ had left… Completely forgetting that the two royals were still standing behind her. "F-Father!?" They both yelled, causing the maid to look between Maximillian and the Royal Sisters, Celestia and Luna.

The Omega Level Vampire waited until he had finished with Vinyl, the mare falling more into his hold from the sheer pleasure of that experience, before he looked back at the three. "Ah, Agneta and Cecania; I wondered when the two of you would arrive. Good evening, you two, do you have a pleasant trip here?" Maxmillian gave them a charming smile, blood staining the sides of his lips.


End file.
